Cambios en el Thousand Sunny
by arquia
Summary: Todos los Mugiwara saben que deben evolucionar y hacerse más fuertes para lograr sus sueños, pero, ¿qué pasaría si hubiese cambios no deseados? ZoNa
1. Chapter 1

_**Estos personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda. Disfrutad con la lectura.**_

Un viento gélido azotaba las jarcias del Thousand Sunny mientras con gran presteza surcaba las olas que arremetían sin piedad contra el casco azotando la baranda y empapando a sus ocupantes, quienes trataban de controlar el rumbo del barco a la vez que luchaban contra la tormenta que los había engullido tan repentinamente que ni siquiera su experta e intuitiva navegante había sido capaz de prever hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde para sortearla.

En aquel momento, todo eran órdenes cruzadas y confusas que se fundían con el viento en lo que parecía un vano intento de salvar el barco. Nunca se habían enfrentado a una tormenta como aquella del Nuevo Mundo, y pese a que sabían que allí los mares eran complicados y peligrosos, nunca se habrían imaginado nada parecido a lo que les aguardaba aquella noche.

-¡Franky!- gritó Nami con todas sus fuerzas luchando contra el ruido del mar embravecido para seguir dando las instrucciones pertinentes. -¡Vira 13º al este y usa un Coup de Burst! ¡Tenemos que salir ya de aquí, o el barco no lo resistirá!

-¡Imposible! – Gritó Franky a la vez que se protegía de una ola que había llegado a la cubierta dándole de lleno.- ¡Se nos acabó la cola en la última huida de la marina! ¡Apenas quedan dos latas!

-Maldición…- murmuró la navegante. Era la única salida que tenían, su única oportunidad de sobrevivir residía en llegar al claro que estaba en aquel punto concreto, pero con el viento, el oleaje y las corrientes era imposible lograrlo sin el Coup de Burst… Quizá con otro de los artilugios del Sunny podrían lograrlo, pero sin cola, estaban perdidos. Sin embargo, no podía darse así por vencida. Veía a sus nakamas luchar contra la tormenta, cómo subían y bajaban por los cabos y los intrincados recovecos del Sunny para llegar a sitios imposibles y así asegurar el barco… Llevaban cerca de 3 horas en mitad de la tormenta, y todos estaban exhaustos y con heridas producidas por choques y cortes debido a los bamboleos del barco. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se hundieran o que alguno cayera por la borda, pero no sería ella quien se rendiría. No podía permitírselo con aquella tripulación, después de todo, era una Mugiwara.

De repente, algo cambió. El viento se hizo mucho más frío, pero también más suave, y pese a que las olas seguían siendo grandes, habían reducido considerablemente su tamaño. Fue cuestión de segundos que la tormenta arremetiera, dejando que algunas estrellas comenzaran a aparecer tímidamente en el firmamento de una noche despejada y calma.

La tripulación de los Mugiwaras decidió que sería mejor permanecer alerta pese al cansancio, y quedarse lo que quedaba de noche en pie por si volvía la tormenta, situación que Chopper aprovechó para curar las heridas de la tripulación mientras Sanji preparaba unas bebidas calientes, no sin antes haberse cambiado todos de ropa para estar secos y entrar antes en calor.

-¿Dónde está Zoro? –Preguntó Luffy tras darle un sorbo a la bebida.

- El marimo se fue con Chopper- dijo Sanji dando una calada al cigarro.- Parece ser que tiene una herida bastante fea en el hombro.

Aquel comentario despertó la atención de los tripulantes, haciendo que se pusieran alerta. Debía de haber sido un golpe muy fuerte para que Zoro hubiera accedido ir a la enfermería.

-¿Qué le ha pasado al espadachín?- preguntó Robin cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus manos, haciendo que todos prestaran atención a la respuesta del cocinero.

-Una ola le dio de lleno y lo empotró contra la baranda de popa, y del impacto se rompió y un trozo de madera le atravesó el hombro… -Dijo Sanji serio, mientras los demás se ponían tensos.

- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?- Preguntó Zoro entrando por la puerta de la cocina.- Podéis estar tranquilos –dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- Las he tenido peores, es más, he ido a la enfermería porque si no a Chopper le habría dado algo… no dejaba de gritar "¡Un médico! ¡Un médico!".- Todos rieron ante la broma de Zoro dejando escapar la tensión acumulada y respirando aliviados.

- Eso no es verdad…- se oyó una vocecita avergonzada detrás de Zoro.- Yo no hago eso.

-Vamos doctor, es una broma del espadachín, todos sabemos que eres el mejor médico.

-Sí Chopper, si no, no te tendría en mi tripulación, ¿no crees? El Rey de los Piratas no puede tener a cualquiera a su lado.- Dijo Luffy con una gran sonrisa, que provocó que Chopper se pusiera rojo y bailara de la emoción mientras repetía una y otra vez que con aquellos halagos no le harían feliz, para disfrute de todos.

-Bueno, será mejor que pase el siguiente- dijo finalmente.- Si la tormenta vuelve quiero que estéis todos atendidos.

Todos asintieron, y uno por uno fueron pasando por la consulta del doctor, hasta que finalmente, se hizo de día sin más percances.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras una ardua y larga noche, el sol finalmente salió, alumbrando con su luz los desperfectos ocurridos por la noche.

Los Mugiwara, pese al agotamiento y el dolor de los golpes recibidos durante la noche, decidieron salir a echar un vistazo al barco, no sin antes coger abrigos lo más calientes posible, pues la temperatura era muy baja.

-Este frío me llega a los huesos… Pero claro, soy sólo…

-¿Huesos?

-¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo Ussop-san…?- Preguntó Brook con un aura negra de tristeza rodeándole por completo ante la divertida mirada del francotirador por la reacción tan exagerada del esqueleto.

-La verdad es que sí que hace frío…- murmuró Nami mientras el vaho salía de su boca.- ¿Por qué será?- dijo frotándose las manos.

-Quizá nos estemos acercando a una isla de invierno- dijo Luffy sonriente mientras recordaba su aventura en Punk Hazard.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Nami. "¿Pero qué me pasa? Primero no soy capaz de ver venir una tormenta de proporciones épicas, y ahora no se me ocurre que estemos cerca de una isla de invierno…" Pensó agobiada.

-Sea como sea, será mejor que hagamos un reconocimiento por el barco para ver que desperfectos causó la tormenta de anoche.

Todos asintieron y cada uno fue hacia un lado del barco. Luffy fue a la proa, Ussop junto con Chopper a estribor, Franky cogió el submarino para ver los desperfectos del casco, Zoro subió al nido de cuervo, Robin y Brook se dirigieron a babor y Nami al huerto de los mandarinos. El único que quedó exculpado de la revisión fue Sanji, quien se puso a preparar el desayuno para todos.

A lo largo del barco sólo se veían agujeros, cuerdas y cabos colgando, y trozos de la madera de la baranda desperdigados por la cubierta. El lugar menos afectado de todos fue, para sorpresa de Nami, el huerto de los mandarinos.

-¿Qué tal han resistido los árboles?

Nami se giró sobresaltada con un trozo de rama con una mandarina colgando en las manos.

-Parece que bien- sonrió a Zoro.- Pensé que me habría quedado sin ellos… es increíble que apenas se hayan movido… Espera, están asegurados con un cabo… ¿sabes quién lo hizo?

-Ni idea, habrá sido el cocinero.

-Supongo que sí, anoche había tanto caos que no tengo ni idea de lo que hizo cada uno…- No pudo evitar fijarse en el brazo en cabestrillo de Zoro. Con toda la confusión y el cansancio no se había percatado de que lo tenía inmovilizado.- Pensé que sólo te iban a poner una venda, como siempre.

-¿Mmm? Ah, ¿esto?- dijo señalándose el brazo.- Bah, Chopper insistió en que debía ponerme esto, y es un incordio.- Farfulló.

- ¿Y desde cuando haces caso a Chopper?- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Zoro se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin poder reprimir una pequeña mueca de dolor que la navegante captó al vuelo, haciendo que le entrara la curiosidad mientras veía cómo Zoro se alejaba.

Ya habían acabado de desayunar y estaban realmente agotados, por lo que poco a poco, se fueron dirigiendo a sus habitaciones para dormir. Sólo quedaban en la cocina Sanji y Nami, que se había ofrecido para ayudar al cocinero con los platos.

-Antes de que se me olvide, gracias por asegurar los mandarinos, no lo llegas a hacer y me habría quedado sin ellos- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa mientras aclaraba uno de los vasos.

-Creo que te has equivocado de persona- dijo Sanji con una sonrisa.- Pero… ¡Que sepas que me alaga mucho que hayas pensado en mí en primera instancia Nami-swan! –Chilló emocionado con los ojos en forma de corazón.- ¡Esto sólo puede significar que nuestro amor es mút…!

-Me lo dijo Zoro- Le cortó Nami distraída, sin darse siquiera cuenta de que el cocinero estaba en un rincón de la cocina encogido y llorando en silencio por aquel corte tan brusco que había recibido de su navegante.- Qué raro… en fin, supongo que era lo lógico.- Finalizó con una sonrisa.- A propósito… oye Sanji… ¿Sanji? ¿Qué haces en ese rincón? Ven aquí anda, que si no no vamos a acabar nunca. Lo que te decía, ¿tú viste cómo se dio el golpe en el hombro?

-Lo cierto es que no, me lo encontré así cuando paró la tormenta, ¿por qué?

-Me preocupa un poco… se me hace muy raro que vaya a la enfermería sólo porque se lo pida Chopper y que además se deje inmovilizar el brazo.

-No te preocupes por eso Nami, sabes de sobra que Zoro es así, y además, como él dijo, las ha tenido peores.

-Supongo que sí… ¿Te importa si acabas tú con los platos? Me gustaría ir a mirar un par de cosas.

-Claro, no hay problema.- Se despidió Sanji.- Además, si tú supieras todo lo que ha aguantado ese cabeza lechuga…- Murmuró cuando Nami ya había salido de la habitación recordando todo lo sucedido en Thriller Bark.

-¿Chopper?- Llamó Nami tímidamente a la puerta por si estaba dormido.

-¿Sí? Pasa.- Nami suspiró y entró en la consulta.

-No te he despertado, ¿verdad?

-No, que va, estaba mirando un par de cosas- dijo el renito metiendo un libro debajo de otro.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-No, no es eso, es simplemente que me preocupa la herida de Zoro, se me hace raro que se haya dejado tratar e inmovilizar sólo porque se lo hayas pedido… es decir, otras veces lo ignora completamente.

-En realidad, yo no le pedí que me dejara curarlo… vino él donde mí.

-¿Qué?

-Os lo dije, "Eso no es cierto", pero no me hicisteis caso, ¿recuerdas?

-Pensamos que te referías a otra cosa…- dijo Nami ahora más preocupada.- Chopper, sé que no puedes, pero necesito que me digas qué le pasa a Zoro en el brazo.- El renito se quedó callado por unos instantes sopesándolo. Era evidente que había algo que le preocupaba.- Chopper, estoy preocupada, por favor…- dijo Nami muy seria.

Chopper se limitó a sacar el libro que había estado mirando, y cuando Nami lo vio, la angustia y el miedo aparecieron en su cara.


	3. Chapter 3

-No puede ser… ¡Chopper, dime que no va a haber que amputarle el brazo a Zoro! –Gritó Nami histérica zarandeando a Chopper.

-Nami, tranquilízate, y baja la voz, o vas a despertar a todo el barco…- dijo Chopper logrando callar a Nami.- No, no va a haber que amputarle el brazo… al menos en un principio. Déjame acabar.- Dijo el renito al ver la cara de horror de Nami y cómo sus ojos se ponían rojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.- El problema, es que donde está la herida es difícil de curar, hay muchos ligamentos, tendones etc que pasan por ahí, así que será una rehabilitación larga… pero lo que más me preocupa, es que apenas tenemos medicamentos, y si se le infecta la herida, puede ser muy peligroso, ya que sí que se podría llegar a la amputación.

Nami escuchaba atentamente al doctor, algo más tranquila.

-Pero… ¿es seguro que se va a infectar?

-En absoluto, pero hay que tenerlo vigilado las próximas dos semanas, podría ser que la infecció comience en un lugar profundo y no lo veamos hasta que avance bastante.

-De acuerdo…

-De momento no podemos hacer nada, así que será mejor que vayamos a dormir un poco, ¿te parece?

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor.- Dijo Nami levantándose de la silla.

-Ah, y Nami, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó en renito a la navegante haciendo que se parara en el umbral de la puerta, asintiendo ligeramente y saliendo de la habitación hacia la biblioteca.


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era la hora de comer en el Sunny, pero todos seguían durmiendo, a excepción de dos personas: Nami, que seguía en la biblioteca mirando libros sobre el clima en el Nuevo Mundo, y Luffy, que no pudo resistir el hambre y decidió saquear la despensa, volviendo a dormir cuando hubo acabado.

A lo largo del día los Mugiwara fueron imitando a su capitán, acercándose a la cocina para comer algo y después volver a la cama a recuperarse, hasta que finalmente, el aroma del desayuno recién hecho logró despertarlos a todos a la vez haciendo que se reunieran en la cocina.

-¡Me muero de hambre!- Se quejaba Luffy, que había llegado el primero y llevaba un rato esperando a los demás.- Sanji… Déjame empezar, porfa…- pedía con la boca llena de babas por la comida que tenía delante.

-Ya te he dicho que no, hasta que no lleguen todos no se empieza.

-¿Y quién falta?

-Pues Zoro y…

-De eso nada, yo estoy aquí.- Dijo Zoro entrando a la cocina.- Échale las culpas a otro.- Rió.

-En ese caso, falta…- prosiguió ignorándole.- ¡Mi Nami-saaaaan!

-¡NAMIIIII! –Gritó Luffy a pleno pulmón llamando a su navegante, a la vez que recibía una patada de Sanji en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? ¿Y si está dormida qué? ¡La vas a despertar!

-Pero Sanji… Tengo hambre, y soy el capitán, así que…

-¡Qué no!

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Nami entrando con el abrigo puesto, la nariz completamente roja y cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Nami-san, ¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Brook.

-Sí, no es nada- sonrió afablemente.

-Pues yo no te veo demasiado bien…- Observó Ussop.

-En ese caso… ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus brag…?- No pudo terminar la frase por un puñetazo de Nami, que hizo que se cayera de la silla y quedara tirado en el suelo.- Pues sí que está bien…- Confirmó a Ussop aún en el suelo haciendo que todos rieran.

-Simplemente fui a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros sobre el clima, me puse a investigar un poco, y se me fue el santo al cielo.

-¿No has dormido?- Preguntó Ussop distrayéndose lo suficiente para que su comida desapareciera del plato por culpa de su capitán, trasladando la atención de todos a aquello, y evadiendo la respuesta, a excepción de Zorro, que observaba atentamente el frotar de las manos por el frío de la navegante.

Todos acabaron de desayunar, y cada uno se dedicó a sus quehaceres o a ayudar a Franky con la reparación del Sunny.

Zoro paseaba por la cubierta sin poder hacer prácticamente nada gracias a su brazo derecho y a la insistente vigilancia del doctor, cuando vio a la navegante en el campo de los naranjos y decidió acercarse.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí?- Preguntó Zoro con el ceño fruncido.- Deberías irte a descansar un poco.

-No es necesario.- Dijo Nami sin siquiera girarse, atenta a distintos aparatos climáticos que había colocado allí.- Estoy bien.

-Llevas sin dormir desde anoche, y a juzgar por tus temblores y el color blanco y azul de tu cara, has estado toda la noche aquí fuera.

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho? No me apetecía dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Zoro colocándose delante de ella y poniéndose serio.

-No pasa nada, pero necesito concentrarme para tomar bien las mediciones.

-Acabarás poniéndote enferma, ve a la cama.

-Joder Zoro, que no soy una niña, déjame trabajar tranquila.- Levantó la voz cabreándose.

-Tú veras, pero cuando estés enferma, no me vengas con lamentos.- Dijo Zoro malhumorado mientras se iba de allí.

-¡Tranquilo que no lo haré!


	5. Chapter 5

Los días fueron pasando, y el Sunny estaba prácticamente arreglado, sólo faltaba la zona del huerto, donde Nami trabajaba incesantemente día y noche, sin permitir que nadie entrara allí.

La tripulación cada día estaba más preocupada por ella. Se saltaba comidas, se pasaba noches en vela… El único contacto que tenía con ellos era o cuando coincidían en la cocina o cuando se pasaba por la sala del timón para corregir el rumbo. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a saltarse su restricción, por lo que Sanji cambió la norma de las comidas, y decidió que se esperaría media hora para ver si aparecía la navegante. En caso de que no fuera así, todos podrían empezar a comer.

Era de noche, y tan sólo habían pasado 10 minutos de la nueva norma del cocinero, pero Luffy no hacía más que lloriquear pidiendo comida y babear sobre la mesa.

-Esto es ridículo- Dijo Zoro levantándose de la mesa.

-Espera, ¿dónde te crees que vas marimo?

-A buscar a Nami, lleva sin comer más de un día.

-Te va a echar la bronca- murmuró Chopper.

-Bah, estoy acostumbrado, en ese sentido soy el idóneo para ir a buscarla.

-Sí, en eso tiene razón.- Asintieron todos.

-Pero Zoro, una cosa…- dijo Luffy poniéndose serio por un instante.- Traela rápido… ¡Tengo mucho hambre!

Zoro cerró la puerta de la cocina mientras el cocinero golpeaba a su capitán y le gritaba sobre modales y prioridades mientras todos reían ante la escena.

-Uff, hace un frío horrible, ni con el abrigo y los guantes estoy a gusto…-murmuraba Zoro mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Llegó a los mandarinos, y tal como esperaba, se encontró allí a Nami, muerta del frío, mientras seguía tomando mediciones y leyendo libros.

-¿Nami?

-¿Q…qué q…quieres?- tartamudeó Nami por el frío.

-Para empezar que no te congeles- bromeó Zoro haciendo que Nami le echara una mirada fulminante.- Vale, vale, qué irascible estás, chica… Vamos dentro, te estamos esperando para cenar.

-No tengo hambre.-dijo en voz baja.

-Eso es imposible, ¿Cuánto llevas sin comer? ¿Un día? Si incluso has adelgazado.

-¿Qué eres, mi padre? Sé cuidarme sola.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso, y si tengo que hacer de padre, lo haré, así que vamos, a cenar y a dormir, necesitas descansar.

-No me pienso mover de aquí, estoy bien.

-Tienes dos opciones, o venir conmigo ya o que te lleve a la fuerza.

-No serás capaz… ¡Zoro! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- Chilló golpeándole la espalda con los puños mientras él avanzaba hacia el interior del barco.- ¡He dicho que me bajes!

-De eso nada, ya que te niegas a razonar como una persona adulta, lo haré a la fuerza.

-¡BÁJAME!- Chilló Nami mientras que con uno de sus puños acertaba justo en la herida del hombro derecho, haciendo que Zoro profiriera un grito de dolor y callera de rodillas en el suelo, a escasos metros de la cocina. Todos, alertados por el escándalo, salieron corriendo hacia allí, mientras Zoro soltaba delicadamente a Nami, quien se tapaba la boca con ambas manos a la vez que sus ojos se abrían impactados, viendo cómo la sangre emergía a borbotones a través de la camiseta.

-¿Nami? ¿Zoro? ¿Estáis bi…?- El capitán, seguido por los demás, no acabó la frase.- Zoro, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Preguntó muy serio mirando a Nami mientras todos guardaban silencio.

-Yo…

-Chopper, cura a Zoro, los demás, a la cocina, y Nami, ven conmigo.

-Sí capitán…- Murmuró Robin mientras todos obedecían preocupados. Era difícil ver así a Luffy.

-No ha sido nada Luffy.- Dijo Zoro incorporándose lentamente.- Me la cargué en el hombro y se me ha abierto la herida, nada más… Lo siento doctor, no te hice caso.-Dijo mirando a Chopper que permanecía callado.

-Está bien…- Cedió Luffy finalmente.- Chopper, cura a Zoro y cuando esté listo avísame, ¿de acuerdo? Los demás, vamos a cenar.

-Y con esto ya está.- Dijo Chopper dando el último punto a la herida de Zoro.- Tienes que tener más cuidado, recuerda lo que hablamos… Hasta ahora no has tenido infección, pero ahora que se te ha vuelto a abrir la herida…volvemos a empezar.- Zoro se limitó a asentir.

-Gracias, Chopper… ya puedes decirle a Luffy que entre, lleva en la puerta desde que hemos entrado, no creo ni que haya cenado… pero recuerda, no le puedes decir nada.

Chopper asintió y se dirigió a la puerta, dejando que Luffy entrara y dejándolos solos.

-Voy a ser claro y directo- arrancó Luffy sin dar tiempo a Zoro de decir nada.- No sé qué os traéis vosotros tres, pero sé cuándo se me oculta información. Si no me lo queréis contar, adelante, pero como segundo al mando toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre ti. Si les pasa algo a Nami o a Chopper, te irás de la banda en el acto, aunque estemos en mitad del mar, ¿de acuerdo?- Zoro se limitó a asentir, tragando saliva y avergonzado de que su capitán le estuviera diciendo aquello.- Te lo voy a preguntar sólo una vez, ¿hay algo que me quieras contar?

-No.-Respondió finalmente con un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba mentir a Luffy, pero la situación lo requería.

-Está bien.- Dijo levantándose.-Bajo tu responsabilidad.


	6. Chapter 6

El Sol comenzaba a salir cuando Brook cogió su violín, colocándose en el centro de la cubierta, y tocando suavemente "El saque de Binks". Los Mugiwara empezaron a abrir los ojos a son de la música, y con una pequeña sonrisa, se dirigieron a la cocina a por el delicioso desayuno de Sanji.

Sólo faltaban Zoro y Nami en la mesa, y eso comenzaba a poner tensa a la tripulación, en especial a Luffy, que ni siquiera insistía en comenzar a desayunar.

-Buenos días…- Murmuró Nami avergonzada al encontrarse con Zoro yendo hacia el comedor.

-Hola. –Respondió analizándola bien.- Vienes de fuera, ¿verdad? Has vuelto a pasarte la noche trabajando.

-No, me he quedado dormida… Supongo que tenías razón y necesitaba descansar y comer más.- Dijo con una tímida sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Zoro.- Siento lo del brazo… ¿estás bien?- Se puso más seria y titubeante.

-Sí, no es nada, Chopper me volvió a coser la herida, y eso es todo.- Respondió tranquilizadoramente.

-Luffy no se quedó a cenar, ¿qué te dijo?

-Nada, sólo quería saber qué ocurrió anoche.-Mintió una vez más. Todo aquello le costaba más de lo que imaginaba, pero si les decía la verdad, sabía que todos se volcarían en él, descuidando lo demás, sobre todo sabiendo que no había medicinas, y eso era algo que no se podían permitir donde estaban… "No puedo protegerlos de los peligros que vienen, pero sí de mí." Pensó serio.- Hacía mucho que Brook no tocaba ésta canción.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, la echaba de menos… sobre todo para despertar.- Corroboró Nami sonriente, mientras abría la puerta de la cocina y ambos se encontraban con todos los Mugiwara mirándolos y muy serios. Sin embargo, cuando vieron que sonreían y que todo volvía a la normalidad, la tensión acumulada desapareció de todos y cada uno de ellos, y en especial de Luffy, que suspiró aliviado, y comenzó a robarle la comida a la gente.

Ya habían pasado 3 días del incidente, y todos hacían vida normal. Los únicos que se salían un poco de la normalidad eran Zoro, que no podía hacer sus rutinas de entrenamiento y se pasaba el día vagando por el barco, y Nami, que se pasaba horas en el huerto de los mandarinos trabajando con el frío constante, aunque ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad de discutir con el otro. Todo iba bien, todo volvía a la normalidad, pero, todo cambiaría en una tarde de tormenta.


	7. Chapter 7

El frío cada vez era más inaguantable, y toda la tripulación permanecía dentro del Sunny, a excepción de su navegante, que insistía en seguir analizando el tiempo pese a las condiciones climáticas y a las insistencias de todos.

-Me preocupa un poco la navegante…- Dijo Robin interrumpiendo las conversaciones de todos en el acuario.

-Estoy de acuerdo, está trabajando demasiado y hace mucho frío, podría ser peligroso…- añadió Ussop.

-Sí, hace tanto frío que se me escarcha el pelo, pero claro, yo no tengo… ¡Ooooooh!- Todos se giraron rápidamente hacia Brook, preguntándose qué había pasado para que diera aquel grito de sorpresa.- ¡Sí que tengo pelo! Soy tan feliz…

-Éste nunca cambiará.- Sonrió Ussop dándole unos golpecitos en la cara, y haciendo que los demás rieran.

-El caso es que…-Prosiguió Robin.

-Chicos, tengo malas noticias, el agua fría no funciona- irrumpió Franky en el acuario. El mecanismo ha tenido una avería, y necesito materiales. Lo he estado intentando mantener, pero desde la tormenta ha estado tocado…

-Pero se puede cocinar carne, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Luffy angustiado.

-Idiota…- murmuró Zoro exasperado.- Bueno, habría sido peor el agua caliente, ¿no? Con este frío al menos nos podremos duchar.

-No es tan sencillo, al no poder regularse el agua y no haber mezcla, el agua saldrá hirviendo, así que os aconsejo que cuando os queráis duchar, cojáis barreños con agua y esperéis a que se enfríe un poco, o acabaréis escalfados.

-Pues vaya fastidio…- Dijo Luffy cruzándose de brazos.- Menos mal que esto no afecta a la comida…- sonrió mientras Zoro le daba una colleja.

De repente, la puerta del acuario se abrió de una patada, dejando entrar a un Sanji completamente empapado, y con un bulto a su espalda.

-¡Chopper!- Gritó- ¡Necesito tu ayuda, y rápido!

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Preguntó el renito angustiado mientras los demás se levantaban de golpe y rodeaban a Sanji.

-Es Nami, salí para llevarle un té caliente y me la encontré fuera inconsciente.

-¿Y por qué estáis mojados?- Observó Robin temiéndose que hubiera caído por la borda.

-Está lloviendo muchísimo ahí fuera.

-Eso es imposible, hace demasiado frío para que caiga agua, si acaso granizo o nieve…

-¡Sal fuera y repítemelo marimo! –Gritó Sanji perdiendo la paciencia.- Pero ahora, dime dónde la pongo, Chopper.

Todos esperaban angustiados en el pasillo delante de la puerta de la enfermería. Algunos aún recordaban cuando Nami enfermó justo antes de conocer a Chopper, pero se refugiaban en la idea de que el renito estaba allí con ellos, y podría curarla sin problemas. Sin embrago, Zoro sabía la verdad. No había medicinas, y eso podía ser un problema serio.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió, y salieron Chopper y Sanji muy serios.

-Le está subiendo la fiebre.- Dijo Chopper preocupado.- Y ahora no puedo hacer nada, no tenemos medicinas y tampoco puedo bajársela con agua porque sale hirviendo… Franky, necesito se lo arregles cuanto antes.

-Es imposible ahora mismo. No tengo materiales… Necesitamos una isla urgentemente.

-Pues desmonta algo, lo que necesites, pero arréglalo.- Dijo Luffy con seriedad.

-No es tan sencillo, lo único que me podría servir es el submarino, pero tardaré días en desmontarlo y otro tanto para arreglar el agua…

-Pues no hay tiempo que perder.- Dictaminó Sanji.- Vamos ya, yo te ayudo.

-Yo también.- Se ofreció Ussop siguiendo a ambos hacia el taller de Franky.

-Los demás… deberíamos hacer turnos para vigilarla por si le sube mucho la fiebre.- Dijo Robin.

-No, lo haré yo.-Dijo Zoro ante la mirada de los demás.- Todos tenéis cosas que hacer y yo no puedo hacer nada con éste brazo.

-Lo cierto es que necesito buscar información en la biblioteca, y me vendría bien tu ayuda, Robin.- Dijo Chopper.

-De acuerdo doctor.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- La navegante está en buenas manos.- Sonrió mientras se iba.

-¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?

-Alguien tiene que vigilar el rumbo y otro tiene que cocinar, conociendo al cejas rizadas no se despegará de Franky hasta que esté todo arreglado…

-Decidido pues… Brook, tú encárgate de la comida, yo iré a vigilar.

Zoro entró en la enfermería y se acomodó en la silla. Estaba realmente preocupado.

-Eres una cabezota…- murmuró.- Ya te dije que no podías seguir así, que acabarías enferma… Nunca haces caso.

Pasaron dos días en los cuales ninguno dejó la tarea asignada. Chopper se pasaba de vez en cuando por la enfermería para vigilar el estado de Nami, Luffy y Brook se iban turnando para hacer las guardias, cocinar, y repartir la comida entre los Mugiwara, y Zoro no se despegaba del lado de Nami, preocupado por ella.

-¡VENID TODOS!

El grito se oyó por todo el Sunny, haciendo que los Mugiwara salieran en trompel hacia la enfermería, dejando todo en el acto. La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Chopper fue el primero en entrar, en su forma Walk Point, seguido muy de cerca por Sanji.

-Comenzó a moverse mucho y a quejarse, y…

-Ve al grano marimo.

-Tiene mucha fiebre.

Chopper ya estaba en su forma normal, colocándole un termómetro debajo de la axila.

-41,8º de fiebre.- Dijo alarmado.- ¡Si sube un poco más morirá, hay que hacer algo!

-¿Y si cogemos agua del mar?- preguntó Robin.

-¿No estará muy fría? El contraste tan brusco puede ser peligroso.- Dijo Brook.

-No, el agua siempre se mantiene más o menos a la misma temperatura, con variaciones relativamente pequeñas de temperatura…

-Además, con que no sea hielo puro sirve.- Dijo Chopper algo más animado.

-Chicos, la temperatura ha subido una décima.-Se alarmó Sanji.

-Tardaremos demasiado en llenar una bañera.- Dijo Ussop nervioso.

-¡Apartad!

Zoro se abrió paso entre la confusa tripulación, cogiendo a Nami en volandas, y salió corriendo hacia la cubierta del Sunny seguido por los demás, que no sabían muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Por el camino se fue deshaciendo de las botas sujetando firmemente a Nami, y saltó al agua con ella en brazos ante la expresión de pánico de los demás.

-¡Estúpido marimo! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

-¡Déjale Sanji!- ordenó Luffy.- Es lo único que podemos intentar.

-Si no podemos llevar el agua a la navegante… llevaremos a Nami al agua.- Dijo Franky.

Todos estaban asomados a la baranda, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría justo debajo, donde Zoro seguía sujetando a Nami, manteniéndolos a flote, mientras sentía cómo todo el cuerpo se le agarrotaba por el frío.

-Vamos Nami, despiértate…- Rogaba Zoro mientras las fuerza le iban abandonando y fuertes temblores sacudían su cuerpo.- Nami, por favor… No te puedes morir… Te necesitamos…- Su cuerpo no aguantaba más, pero no pensaba soltarla. Si ella se hundía, él también. De repente, captó un pequeño movimiento entre sus brazos.- ¿Nami?

-¿Zoro?- La navegante estaba empezando a reaccionar.

-Maldita cabeza hueca… -Rió Zoro de la emoción.- Te dije que acabarías enferma…

-Su…supongo que tenías razón, pero… Tenía que hacerlo, porque…

-No es el momento.- La calmó Zoro, -ya hablaremos cuando te encuentres mejor… Voy a decirles que estás bien para que nos suban. ¡Chicos! ¡Subidnos, está bien!

-¡Nami está bien! –Dijo Luffy llorando.- ¡Espérame que voy!- Gritó emocionado saltando por la borda ante la cara de horror de toda la tripulación.

-¡IDIOTA!- Gritó Sanji lanzándose detrás de él, mientras Zoro y Nami veían la escena desde abajo y no podían reprimir una sonrisa.

Una vez arriba, los tres reposaban en una silla, con los pies en agua caliente y una manta por encima, mientras Nami descansaba en la cama, ya sin apenas fiebre, y todos reían y conversaban animadamente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Preguntó Robin.

-Ya mucho mejor, estoy como nueva…

-Aún así necesitas descansar y comer un poco… así que todos fuera.- Dijo el renito mientras los demás asentían y Sanji iba raudo a cocinar algo para ella.

-Nami, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó entonces Zoro mientras los demás miraban expectantes.

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Está bien, pero sólo un rato, y porque has estado aquí metido todos estos días.- Dijo Chopper.

-¿Has estado aquí todos lo d…?- Preguntó Nami cuando se vació la habitación.

-¿Se puede saber que mierdas te ocurre?


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Se puede saber qué mierdas te ocurre?

-¿Cómo?- La pregunta pilló a Nami completamente desprevenida. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Desde la tormenta actúas muy raro, no paras de trabajar, no te relacionas con nadie…

-No es nada importante, simplemente quiero estudiar el clima del Nuevo Mundo y…

-Una cosa es estudiar el clima, y otra muy distinta obsesionarte con él, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado para que de repente tengas esa necesidad por controlarlo todo?

Nami se quedó en silencio. No quería contárselo a nadie, y menos a Zoro, después de todo no iban a comprenderla…

-¿Y bien?

-Que no es nada.

-Nami, dímelo.

-No te lo pienso decir.

-Nami, por última vez, dímelo, ahora.- Dijo Zoro notando cómo su paciencia se iba agotando.

-Que no te…

-¡Te he encubierto, te he protegido, te he cuidado y casi muero congelado por ti, así que dímelo de una vez!- Estalló Zoro ante la sorprendida mirada de Nami, que finalmente, cedió.

-No quiero que os pase nada…- dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído, estoy harta de ser siempre una carga para vosotros, que siempre tengáis que arriesgaros por mí… antes al menos era capaz de manteneros a salvo del tiempo, pero ahora ni siquiera eso…

-¿Pero qué chorradas son esas?

-Es la verdad, Zoro, ya sé que no entiendes lo que es eso, el querer proteger a los demás, a alguien que te importa, pero no ser capaz…- Zoro sintió una punzada de angustia en su pecho y los recuerdos de Kuma lo golpearon sin previo aviso.-Pero es lo que siento… tengo que mejorar, y el que me eches en cara que casi te ahogas por mí, no ayuda.

-Sí que te entiendo… Pero debes cuidarte o no serás capaz de conseguirlo.- Dijo mirando al suelo para sorpresa de Nami.- ¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que el baño me ha sentado bien, lo necesitaba.- Dijo con una sonrisa amable cambiando repentinamente de tema.- Será mejor que me vaya… Descansa Nami.

La navegante se quedó atónita ante la reacción de Zoro, pero aún más por su mirada triste y taciturna al despedirse, sin embargo, decidió no hacer ningún comentario más. Necesitaba descansar. Fue entonces cuando Sanji entró como un torbellino.

-¡Nami-swaaaaaan! ¡Te traigo una sopa caliente para que entres en calor!

-Gracias, Sanji.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Nami fue mejorando hasta recuperarse completamente, tiempo que aprovechó para recapacitar en la conversación con Zoro. Tenía razón, debía tomárselo con más calma.

-¡Ey! ¡Nami ya ha salido de la habitación!- gritó Ussop al verla salir, y haciendo que los que estaban en la cubierta se asomaran para saludarla e ir a verla.

-Bueno, voy a recoger los bártulos del huerto de mandarinos- dijo tras hablar un poco con ellos.- Ya va siendo hora de que me lo tome todo con un poco más de calma.- Sonrió a la vez que sus amigos asentían contentos.

-Por cierto, navegante, ya se ve tierra. Parece que nos equivocamos, no es una isla de invierno. Calculo que lleguemos mañana por la mañana.

-Perfecto, con un poco de suerte podremos reponer el barco.

Nami se dirigió al huerto. Estaba contenta, parecía que por fin todo mejoraba. Debía agradecerle a Zoro el toque de atención, pero llevaba sin verle desde aquella conversación… Estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando tropezó con algo que la hizo perder el equilibrio, cayendo de culo.

-¡Au! Mi culo…- se quejó frotándose la zona.- ¿Con qué me he tropezado? –Dijo buscando con la mirada. Entonces, vio un trozo de baranda roto justo en frente suyo. No había reparado en ella hasta aquel momento, definitivamente había estado demasiado concentrada en estudiar el clima… La cogió para quitarla de allí y no volverse a tropezar, pero vio algo que le llamó la atención. Uno de los extremos era puntiagudo y afilado, y aún conservaba restos de sangre.-Zoro…- murmuró comprendiéndolo todo en el acto.- Él ató los mandarinos y tuvo aquí el accidente… ¿por qué no me lo dijo? Voy a hablar con él.


	9. Chapter 9

La navegante se levantó rápidamente, con el trozo de madera en la mano, y se fue en su busca.

-Ussop, ¿has visto a Zoro?

-Pues ahora que lo dices… llevo sin verle desde ayer por la mañana… se le veía cansado, así que supongo que estará recuperando las horas de sueño de cuando te estuvo cuidando.

-¿Está en vuestra habitación entonces?

-No, lo habría visto… supongo que estará arriba, en su "nido"- bromeó.

Nami se dirigió hacia allí, dispuesta a pedirle explicaciones. Subir a lo alto del mástil no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, pero si tenía que esperar a que Zoro se levantara podía pasar mucho tiempo. Pero, para su sorpresa, justo en ese momento se abrió la escotilla, y Zoro comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-¡Zoro! Justo contigo quería yo hablar.

-Ahora no Nami…- dijo andando pesadamente por la cubierta.

-Ya sé que te acabas de despertar, pero quiero hablar contigo, y… espera, ¿dónde vas?

-A darme un baño…

-Pero si las duchas están por el otro lado… ya te pierdes en nuestro propio barco- trató de picarle.- ¿Ya ha arreglado Franky lo del agua?

-No que yo sepa…- dijo sin corregir el rumbo.

-¿Entonces?

-No quiero ir a las duchas, si no al m…- Zoro se desplomó en frente de Nami.

-Es imposible que te hayas quedado dormido mientras andabas y hablabas conmigo…- dijo con un suspiro.- Además, ¿por qué ibas a querer ir al mar con el frío que?- _"¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que el baño me ha sentado bien, lo necesitaba." _Las palabras de Zoro llegaron de repente.- Oh no…- Nami corrió hacia él, arrodillándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su frente.- Está ardiendo… ¡Zoro! ¡Zoro! ¡Vamos, despierta!- dijo zarandeándole sin conseguir respuesta.- ¡CHOPPER!- Gritó con todas su fuerzas, haciendo que toda la tripulación corriera hasta ella.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Brook alterado.

-¡Chopper, rápido!- gritó Nami angustiada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Robin nerviosa mientras Chopper llegaba allí.

-¡Chopper! ¡La infección!- seguía gritando Nami.- ¡Ayúdale!


	10. Chapter 10

-¿Infección? ¿Qué infección?- Sanji estaba confuso, le faltaban datos, pero por la actitud de la navegante era grave. Miró a Luffy interrogante.

Chopper estaba arrodillado en frente de Nami, al otro lado del cuerpo de Zoro, y comenzó a cortarle el vendaje, dejando a la vista una horrible herida con muy mal aspecto.

-Joder… es lo que me temía cuando se le abrieron los puntos…

- Chopper –la voz de Luffy hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio- Cúralo, y después vosotros dos- dijo señalando a Nami y al renito- me lo contaréis todo.

Franky llevó a Zoro a la enfermería, donde Chopper limpió su herida colocando un vendaje nuevo. Una vez hubo acabado, se dirigió junto con Nami a hablar con Luffy.

-Antes de nada, ¿cómo está?- preguntó el capitán.

-Está bastante grave, necesitamos medicinas urgentemente.

-Llegaremos a la isla mañana, allí podrás coger lo que necesites, y ahora, contadme qué ha pasado estos días y por qué no se me ha formado.

Ambos contaron su parte de la historia, ante la atenta mirada de Luffy. Les daba miedo cuando se ponía tan serio, pero lo cierto era que se lo habían ganado. Ambos debían haberle contado la verdad hacía mucho.

-Yo… no sé qué pensar, la verdad… Será mejor que os vayáis, tengo que recapacitar sobre algunas cosas.- Dicho esto, ambos se fueron cargados con un sentimiento de culpa y temerosos de lo que ocurriría después.

Finalmente, llegaron a la isla, donde atracaron rápidamente para buscar un pueblo donde comprar medicinas para Zoro y materiales para el Sunny, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la isla estaba deshabitada.

-¿Puedes conseguir las medicinas doctor?

-Sí, por suerte la mayoría de éstos árboles son medicinales, puedo apañármelas con ellos.

-En ese caso, yo iré a investigar por la isla, a ver si encuentro algo para reparar el Sunny.

-Te acompaño, Franky- dijo Robin.

-En ese caso, yo iré a por comida… Luffy, Ussop, Brook, ¿me acompañáis?

-Sí, claro.- Dijo Luffy.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo Chopper?

-No, esto ya está, será cuestión de horas que se recupere.

Luffy asintió.

-¿Y Nami?- Preguntó Sanji

-Cuidando de Zoro- Respondió Luffy.- Vámonos.

Chopper terminó de recoger las plantas que necesitaba, y subió al barco donde preparó la medicina, dándosela a Zoro.

-En unas horas estará fuera de peligro, pero tardará al menos 10 días en recuperarse del todo, hasta entonces, se podrás mover y demás, pero estará muy débil… ¿Te haces tú cargo mientras recojo más plantas?

-Sí, claro, no hay problema… Chopper, ¿Luffy estaba muy enfadado?

-No, estaba como siempre, aunque se puso algo serio cuando hablamos de Zoro…- Nami no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, angustiada.- Tranquila, sabes cómo es Luffy, se le pasará en un par de días.


	11. Chapter 11

Llevaban varios días atracados en la isla reparando el Sunny. Zoro ya se encontraba mucho mejor, salía a dar pequeños paseos, siempre acompañado de Nami y comenzaba a mover un poco el hombro.

-Esos dos siempre están juntos últimamente- Dijo Sanji malhumorado mientras veía cómo paseaban por la playa, riendo afablemente.

-Vamos cocinero, los dos han pasado por mucho estos días, es normal… además, ¿prefieres que se peleen continuamente?- Contestó Robin con una sonrisa.

-Para ser sinceros, sí, cuando mi Nami está con el pelo alga me ignora por completo… ¡No como tú mi Robin-san! ¡Tú siempre tienes tiempo para mí!- dijo con los ojos en forma de corazón mientras bailaba a su alrededor.

-¡Robin! ¿Te apetece acompañarme a por más madera?- Gritó Franky desde el otro lado del barco.

-¡Claro, ahora voy!- contestó sonriente mientras iba hacia él, dejando a Sanji acurrucado junto al mástil y murmurando frases de desamor mientras Ussop reía y le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Chicos, esperad!- Dijo Luffy.- Llevamos aquí tres días y no nos hemos movido del barco… ¡es hora de explorar!- gritó con júbilo mientras instaba a la tripulación a bajar del barco.

-Parece que hay movimiento en el Sunny.- Observó el espadachín.

-Sí, vayamos a ver qué es.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ésta isla huele a aventura!- oían gritar a su capitán, quien ya había bajado del barco de un salto.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Nami cuando llegaron donde los demás.

-¡Nos vamos a explorar!

-¿No sería una buena idea dejar a alguien en el barco por si acaso?

-Bah, llevamos aquí tres días y no ha pasado nada- contestó Luffy con ánimo.- Y sólo estaremos fuera unas horas.

-¿Unas horas?- Preguntó Chopper preocupado por Zoro.- No sé si a él le vendrá bien…

-No te preocupes, Chopper, estoy bien, y si veo que me canso mucho, os esperaré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero sin moverte marimo, que ya lo que nos faltaba sería ir a buscarte.

-¿Qué insinúas cocinero pervertido?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

-Ya empiezan…- dijo Brook a Ussop.

-Sí, se echaba de menos…

-¡Basta ya los dos!- gritó Nami dándoles un puñetazo en la cabeza a cada uno.

-¡Nami! ¡Que aún no me he recuperado!

-¡Si estás bien para pelearte estás bien para que te zurre!- Alegó haciendo que todos se rieran, a excepción de Chopper que no para de murmurar "cuando se pone así da miedo…" escondido detrás de la pierna de Luffy.

-En ese caso, ¡adelante!- Gritó Luffy encaminando la marcha.

-¿Crees que encontraremos algo Luffy?- preguntó Zoro de buen humor.- ¿Luffy?- Volvió a preguntar al no obtener respuesta.- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó a Ussop que no pudo más que encogerse de hombros.- Luffy, ¿pasa algo?

-A ti eso no te importa.- Respondió cortante dejando a todos perplejos.

-Pero… yo…- Zoro no sabía qué decir… era cierto que no habían hablado desde que se desmayó, pero pensó que simplemente había estado ocupado correteando por la isla como de costumbre.- ¿He… he hecho algo malo?

-Si quieres venir, no te lo voy a impedir, pero déjame en paz.- Sentenció Luffy reanudando la marcha mientras los demás se quedaban paralizados.

-¿Luffy?

-Dime Franky.- Respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien?

-¡Claro! ¡Vayamos a buscar aventuras!- exclamó volviendo a ser el de siempre.

Poco a poco el grupo fue moviéndose para seguir a su capitán, y tras unos momentos de reflexión, Zoro decidió ir también. Debía averiguar qué pasaba.

Tras un par de horas de caminata, el grupo se había dividido en tres pequeños grupos, delante de todo, Luffy con sus compañeros, que no hacían más que reír y bromear, a unos metros por detrás, Zoro, taciturno y sin entender nada, y a poca distancia de él, Nami y Sanji.

-No sé qué le ha pasado a Luffy antes…- dijo Sanji.- Vale que me peleo mucho con Zoro, pero es buen tipo, y ha arriesgado mucho por todos nosotros… no se merece que lo traten así.

-Ya lo sé… lo cierto es que me preocupa, no me puedo imaginar lo que puede pasar si esto sigue así o si Zoro se fuera…

-En especial lo segundo, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Vamos, es evidente que te gusta, sólo hay que verte… de hecho, me atrevería a decir que esto no viene de ahora… y en especial por parte de él.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Sanji, estás muy equivocado.

-Me parece bien si aún no lo has aceptado, pero no me niegues lo evidente Nami… Os gustáis, y si es necesario, os lo demostraré. Ya va siendo hora de que reaccionéis los dos.- Finalizó yendo hasta el primer grupo y dejando a Nami confusa.

Zoro estaba cada vez más cansado, le costaba moverse, pero se negaba a decir nada, después del incidente de Luffy lo último que quería era hacerle parar en su expedición.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Chopper preocupado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Se te ve cansado…

-Estoy bien, de verdad.

-Tienes que descansar, no puedes forzarte más. ¡Luffy!

-Dime Chopper.- Se giró Luffy con la boca llena de fruta que había encontrado por el camino.

-¿Podemos parar un poco? Zoro necesita descansar.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Si no ha dicho nada, será que no lo necesita, así que andando.

-Pero capitán…- se atrevió a decir Robin.

-He dicho que sigamos adelante.

-¡Se acabó! ¡Luffy, esto es ridículo!- gritó Zoro explotando- ¡No he hecho nada para que me trates así!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Has hecho lo peor que podías hacer!- Dijo Luffy enfrentándose a él.

-¿Y qué es esa cosa tan horrible?

-¡Muy sencillo! ¡Has…!

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Sanji interceptando una flecha que impactó en un árbol.

De repente, una especie de niebla comenzó a rodearlos.

-¿Qué es esto?- gritó Nami.

-¡Parece gas!- respondió el renito.- ¡No lo respiréis!

Pero ya era tarde. Poco a poco, uno por uno, todos los Mugiwara cayeron inertes en el suelo, notando cómo sus corazones se realentizaban y cómo su vista se nublaba, hasta quedar sumidos en la oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12

Ninguno de los Mugiwara sabría decir cuánto tiempo habían estado inconscientes. Lo único que sabían era que estaban encadenados en lo que parecía una mazmorra en una cueva.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- Preguntó Sanji incorporándose a duras penas.

-Ésta humedad se cuela hasta los huesos… pero claro, ¡yo soy solo huesos! Necesito leche- sollozó Brook.

-Lo tomaré como un sí… ¿y los demás? ¿Chicas?

-Todos bien- dijo Nami.

-Me fallan las fuerzas… -dijo Luffy exhausto.

-Creo que nos han puesto esposas de Kairoseki.- Observó acertadamente la arqueóloga.- ¿Estás bien, doctor?

-Muy cansado…

-¿No hay ninguna forma de escapar de aquí?- Preguntó Ussop.

-Lo cierto es que sí.- Dijo Franky.- Todo mi super cuerpo es un arma.- Rió.- Dadme un momento y os sacaré de aquí.- Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-No, espera un momento Franky.- Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Robin.- Está claro que podemos salir de aquí en cualquier momento, cosa que el enemigo desconoce, pero nosotros no sabemos nada sobre ellos… Propongo que esperemos todo lo posible para saber a qué nos enfrentamos.

-¡Pero qué lista es mi Robin-chwaaaan!

-Robin tiene razón –dijo Nami- si no no sabremos a qué nos enfrentamos e iremos con desventaja.

De repente, el ruido de una puerta llegó a sus oídos.

-Franky, siéntate, rápido.- Dijo Zoro con urgencia, haciendo que el robot obedeciera en el acto.

Una sombra comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo, hasta que finalmente, apareció un hombre envuelto en una larga túnica con capucha, que no permitía ver su rostro.

-¿Sabéis? Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie visitaba ésta isla… Muy poca gente logra sobrevivir al mar que la rodea, es traicionero, y de clima caprichoso… es imposible prever qué ocurrirá… Debéis de ser muy fuertes y valientes… Y apuesto a que habéis pasado por muchas cosas y creéis conoceros muy bien, lástima que vayan a salir a la luz todos esos pequeños detalles que ocultáis a los demás, cada vez que habéis dudado, que os habéis traicionado… Todo… Será divertido jugar con vosotros… pero… ¿por quién empezaré? ¿Qué tal por ti?


	13. Chapter 13

Nami palideció en el acto. ¿Qué iba a hacer con ella? De repente, su cuerpo se levantó del suelo lentamente, haciendo que todos se tensaran.

-¡Zoro! ¡Chicos, ayudadme!

Franky hizo un amago de levantarse, pero fue interrumpido por Luffy.

-Aún no, espera.

Nami se acercó levitando a los barrotes, quedando a la altura del hombre encapuchado, y éste puso una mano sobre su frente. De repente, todos sus recuerdos fueron proyectados hacia los demás. Estaba todo, Bellmere, Arlong, Luffy, Zoro, Vivi, Skypiea, los dos años de entrenamiento… Todo pasaba a una velocidad pasmosa, hasta que se detuvo en la tormenta.

-Mmmm… esto parece interesante…- Murmuró el hombre.- Veamos que pasó…

Y como si le hubieran dado al play en una película, la escena comenzó a tomar vida, todo visto desde el lado de Nami… se oían sus pensamientos, olían lo que ella, sentían como ella… todo. Era como si su hubiesen convertido enla navegante. Vieron el paso de los días, su angustia y obsesión, el incidente del hombro de Zoro, la calidez que sintió al recuperar la conciencia junto a él, la angustia al pensar que moriría…y de repente, ya estaban en aquel mismo día.

_-No sé qué le ha pasado a Luffy antes…- dijo Sanji.- Vale que me peleo mucho con Zoro, pero es buen tipo, y ha arriesgado mucho por todos nosotros… no se merece que lo traten así._

_ -Ya lo sé… lo cierto es que me preocupa, no me puedo imaginar lo que puede pasar si esto sigue así o si Zoro se fuera…_

_ -En especial lo segundo, ¿verdad?_

_ -¿Qué?_

_ -Vamos, es evidente que te…_

La conexión se paró de golpe.

-Parece que tengo unos asuntos que arreglar.- Dijo el hombre depositando a Nami en el suelo mientras todos se sacudían la cabeza aturdidos por la cantidad de información que habían obtenido de repente.- Volveré luego. –Una vez dicho esto se marchó por el pasillo.

-Nami… ¿estás bien?- preguntó Zoro aún algo mareado.

-Sí, no me ha pasado nada… pero ¿qué ha ocurrido exactamente?

-Creo que tiene una habilidad capaz de hurgar en los recuerdos de la gente.- Dijo Robin.

-Oh no, dime que no es como el caballito de mar de Skypiea…- Dijo Ussop resoplando.

-No, parece más que puede meterse en la mente de la gente y proyectar sus recuerdos hacia los demás.

El rubor apareció de súbito en las mejillas de Nami.

-¿Habéis visto mis recuerdos?

-No te preocupes, no había nada de lo que avergonzarse.- Dijo Sanji tranquilizándola en el acto.- ¿Qué has sentido?

-No lo sé, era como si me hubiera quedado en trance y hubiera revivido todo… supongo que habéis visto lo mismo que yo.- Todos asintieron.

El tiempo pasó lentamente. Aún necesitaban recopilar más información sobre aquel ser, así que debían quedarse un poco más. Sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a hablar, pues la tensión entre el capitán y el espadachín era palpable.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Luffy a Zoro.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-¿Ya sabes lo que has hecho?

-¡Claro que no, porque resulta que no he hecho nada!

-¡Lo acabas de ver idiota!

-¡¿El qué?!- preguntó Zoro perdiendo los estribos.

-¡No has confiado en mí!- Gritó Luffy hecho una furia ante la atónita mirada de los demás.- ¡Me ocultaste lo de tu herida, hiciste a Chopper no decir nada, me ocultaste lo de Nami!

-Yo… es sólo que…

-Está claro que no confías en mí, y alguien que no confía en su capitán no tiene cabida en una tripulación, y mucho menos si ese alguien es el segundo a bordo…- Todos se tensaron y se quedaron pálidos. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que ellos creían?

-¿Me… me estás…?- Tartamudeó Zoro que apenas conseguía no temblar.

- No crees en mí, Zoro, y tampoco confías… alguien así puede resultar peligroso para la tripulación, y debo pensar en ellos…

-¡Pero yo sí…!

-Vete Zoro. Cuando salgamos de aquí, te dejaremos en la siguiente isla habitada y te irás.

-Yo…- Zoro sintió cómo el mundo se le caía encima, al igual que al resto de la tripulación. Todo aquello no podía ser real, tenía que ser una pesadilla…

-Quedas expulsado de la banda, Roronoa Zoro.


	14. Chapter 14

-Quedas expulsado de la banda, Roronoa Zoro.

El mundo de Zoro se tambaleó por completo. Notaba cómo le faltaba el aire, y cómo un sudor frío recorría su espalda. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo no podía hacer más que tratar de centrarse en su respiración mientras en su cabeza todo daba vueltas... Pero no era el único en sentir aquello. Todos los Mugiwara se sentían igual, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos no eran capaces de verse sin Zoro… pero tampoco sin Luffy. Nami no daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos, debía decir algo, debía proteger a Zoro, pero alguien se le adelantó.

-¡Eres idiota Luffy!- gritó Sanji- ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que éste hombre ha hecho por nosotros!- El cocinero logró llamar la atención de Zoro, quien inmediatamente se centró en sus palabras… No sería capaz de contar aquello, ¿verdad?- ¡Es más, si no fuera por él, ahora mismo todos nosotros estaríamos…!

-¡Cállate cocinero!- gritó saliendo de su letargo.- Me lo he buscado por esconderle cosas a nuestro capitán.- Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, haciendo que le costara hablar.- Y sea como sea… ya estoy fuera de los Mugiwara, así que no tiene sentido.- Un sutil tiemble en la voz llamó la atención de todos. Jamás le habían visto asustado, hasta aquel momento.-Ya da igual…

Sanji iba a insistir, quería que se supiera la verdad, se lo había callado durante mucho tiempo, y si no lo decía ahora, Zoro no volvería nunca. Iba a abrir la boca, cuando alguien se le adelantó.

-Qué escena tan conmovedora…- se oyó acompañado de unas palmas lentas y amenazantes.- Lo cierto era que no sabía a quién elegir ahora, pero me lo habéis puesto muy fácil.- Rió el hombre encapuchado, dejándose ver por primera vez en un buen rato. Zoro se tensó involuntariamente. Había demasiadas cosas que no quería que se supieran…- Comencemos…

El cuerpo de Zoro se acercó a las rejas, mientras éste trataba de resistirse sin éxito. Realmente se le veía angustiado, y Franky no podía más. Fue a levantarse, pero una vez más, Luffy se lo impidió. Iba a protestar, cuando la proyección se inició impidiendole incluso moverse.

-Vaya… qué cabeza tan llena de recuerdos…- dijo mientras pasaba por Kuina, el Cetrero, Arlong, Tashigi…- ¿Pero qué son éstos recuerdos que tratas de ocultarme? Será mejor que los eche un vistazo…- rió mientras los localizaba y entraba de lleno.

Lo primero que se vió, fue el juramento que le hizo a Luffy tras ser derrotado por el Cetrero, para a continuación ver nítidamente y narrado por sus pensamientos cómo conoció a los demás y lo que acabó sintiendo por ellos con el paso del tiempo.

-Va, esto es aburrido… Un momento… ¿qué es esto?

El hombre se adentró más en sus recuerdos privados, en aquellos que se guardaba para él, y ahí estaba… El encuentro con Kuma, su conversación, cómo knockeó a Sanji… Todas las emociones estaban a flor de piel, y de repente, entró en él la pequeña muestra del daño que Luffy había sufrido, haciendo que todos gritaran por el dolor tan inesperado e intenso, y que se cortara la proyección de golpe, haciendo caer a Zoro de manera brusca.

-Joder… no me lo esperaba… será mejor que inhiba el dolor, no será tan real, pero si no no podré resistirlo.- Murmuró entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza y respirando agitadamente, igual que los demás, a quienes les dolía todo el cuerpo.- Continuemos.- Dijo volviendo a proyectar.

Ya sin poder sentir el dolor, todos fueron partícipes en primera instancia de lo acontecido en Thriller Bark entre Kuma y Zoro, en el dolor que tuvo que soportar, en cómo se le nublaba la mente… en todo, y finalmente, en lo que habló con Sanji, impidiendo que nadie se enterara de lo ocurrido.

El siguiente recuerdo fue la angustia de no poder moverse a los pies de Kizaru, y después en la frustración y el miedo cuando no pudo proteger a sus amigos, y Kuma lo envió muy lejos de allí… De repente, estaba ante El Cetrero, suplicándole que le entrenara mientras en su mente sólo podía pensar en Luffy, Nami y todos los demás.

-¡Ah!- el hombre no pudo reprimir el grito al ver al Cetrero, interrumpiendo en el acto y por segunda vez la conexión, y dejándolo caer al suelo, mientras retrocedía rápidamente sin dar crédito…- Esto no es bueno… Debo informar ya. ¿Qué clase de hombre es?- Murmuró aterrado mientras corría perdiéndose por el pasillo.

El silencio se hizo en la mazmorra. Estaban conmocionados por todo lo que acababan de ver, tenían tantas preguntas…

Zoro, sin embargo, no se movió. Se sentía expuesto. Todos sus mayores temores habían salido a la luz. Era débil, no podía protegerlos, y ahora sus amigos lo sabían.

-Zoro…- dijo finalmente Luffy.- ¡LO SIENTO!- Gritó llorando a más no poder.- ¡NO TE VAYAS, SÉ MI NAKAMA!

Zoro se quedó inmóvil durante un momento, para después notar cómo las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, y después asentir sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar una gran sonrisa acompañada por lágrimas de alegría, aunque en el caso de algunos como Franky, Ussop y Chopper fue algo más exagerada.

-Y ahora…- dijo Luffy tras unos momentos- Franky, sácanos de aquí.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAP 15**

-Franky, sácanos de aquí.

-¡Eso está suuuuper hecho!- gritó emocionado poniéndose en pie, listo para desplegar su arsenal de armas, cuando, de repente, todas las esposas se abrieron, cayendo estruendosamente al suelo ante la expectante y desconfiada mirada de todos.- ¿Pero qué…?

-Qué extraño…- murmuró Robin, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la celda.

-¿Cómo han conseguido que las esposas se abran?- murmuró Ussop mientras sostenía una en sus manos.

-Chicos, mirad esto. –Todos miraron a Robin.- Está abierta.- Dijo empujando delicadamente la puerta que se abrió con un leve chirrido.

-Esto no me gusta…- Murmuró Nami mientras ayudaba a Zoro a incorporarse.

-Sea como sea, hay que salir de aquí, así que andando.- Sentenció el cocinero con la aprobación de Luffy.- Deprisa.

Todos recorrieron el laberinto de pasillos, atentos a la más mínima anomalía, hasta que finalmente lograron encontrar la salida.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Chopper.

-Por la posición del sol, estamos en el noroeste de la isla.- Respondió Nami.- Está anocheciendo, debemos darnos prisa.

Tardaron cinco horas en encontrar el Sunny, y otra hora más en revisarlo y registrarlo por si alguien había entrado al barco y manipulado algo, pero todo estaba tal y como lo dejaron.

-Parece que no han encontrado el barco- dijo Franky mientras acababan de cargar las últimas provisiones.

-Y eso es muy raro.- Contestó Robin.- Han accedido a los recuerdos de Nami, se veía perfectamente dónde atracamos.

-Sea como sea, no lo han saboteado ni han hurgado en él, así que larguémonos de esta isla de una vez. Me da escalofríos.

Era casi medianoche cuando los Mugiwara abandonaron la isla. Todos estaban cansados, y fueron a sus habitaciones, pero miles de preguntas saturaban sus cabezas. Ansiaban respuestas, querían saber más acerca de lo que habían visto, y Zoro era consciente de que tendría que responder a todo aquello. Sin embargo, eran los recuerdos de otra persona los que le quitaban el sueño.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, nadie durmió aquella noche en el Thousand Sunny.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAP 16**

Brook salió de la cama antes que los demás, como era costumbre desde que se había unido a los Mugiwara. Con paso decidido, cruzó la cubierta del Sunny, hasta situarse bajo el mástil. Sacó su violín de la funda, colocándolo en posición, y con gesto solemne, dejó que las primeras notas de "El sake de Binks" inundaran el barco.

-¡BROOK IDIOTA!- Un grito surcó el aire, provocando que el asustadizo esqueleto se sobresaltara, parando la música en el acto.

-Pero Sanji-san… ¡Aaaaah!- Gritó Brook mientras una pesa volaba hacia su cabeza, esquivándola en el último segundo.

-¡SANJI! ¡TENGO HABRE!- Rugió el capitán.

-¡Luffy no grites imbécil!- Chilló Nami abriendo la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- Preguntó Franky irritado saliendo a cubierta seguido por Robin.

Una pequeña explosión acompañada de humo sacudió el barco.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Ussop que acababa de llegar donde estaba el resto.

No hizo más que preguntarlo cuando el renito salió, completamente negro de hollín mientras tosía. Todos estaban alrededor de Brook, gritándose unos a otros, hasta que Robin ya no pudo más.

-¡Basta ya!- Gritó irritada haciendo que todos se callaran.- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, elevando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los demás, en un intento por dar a conocer su versión de la historia.- ¡De uno en uno! ¡Brook, tú primero!

-Claro, Robin-san, pero antes, ¿serías tan amable de enseñarme tus…?- No pudo acabar la frase debido a un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte del ciborg.

-Céntrate- dijo Franky perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sí, Franky-san. Como iba diciendo, anoche no pude pegar ojo, aunque claro, yo no tengo…- la amenazante mirada del ciborg le hizo callar.- En fin… ha sido una noche muy larga y aburrida, así que cuando salió el sol, decidí tocar un poco el violín.

-Pues podías haber elegido otro momento- protestó Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.- Justo acababa de dormirme y tu dichosa canción me despertó.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo.- Añadió Zoro recuperando la pesa.

-A mí me despertó Sanji… ¡Y tengo hambre!- se quejó Luffy.

-Bravo capitán, tú nos has despertado al resto.- Nami se cruzó de brazos, indignada, mientras los demás asentían.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado doctor?

-Que como no podía dormir, fui a la enfermería a hacer un par de experimentos, y con los gritos me asusté y unos polvos cayeron al agua, haciendo reacción y explotando.

-Parece que nadie ha dormido, ¿eh? Y creo saber el motivo.- Dijo Robin mirando a Zoro.

-Tan observadora como siempre Robin-chwaaaan.- Dijo Sanji danzando a su alrededor.- Vayamos a la cocina, prepararé el desayuno.

Uno por uno, siguieron al cocinero, quedando el último lugar Zoro, que trataba de mentalizarse de lo que vendría a continuación.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAP 17**

La cena se desarrolló a gran velocidad, pues todos estaban deseando hacerle a Zoro las preguntas que habían estado meditando toda la noche. Finalmente, con todo recogido, los Mugiwara se sentaron en silencio en la mesa, mirando fijamente al espadachín, quien no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. Todo aquello ya era difícil para él como para ahora tener que aguantar también sus incesantes miradas. Finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien.- Dijo posando suavemente el vaso en la mesa.- Podéis empezar ya.

Los Mugiwara se miraron unos a otros, sin saber muy bien quién iba a hacer la primera pregunta.

-De acuerdo, empezaré yo. –Dijo Sanji.- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que durante estos dos años te ha estado entrenando Mihawk?

- Simplemente no tenía pensado decirlo, al menos no de momento.- Contestó Zoro.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas que sería el momento?- Preguntó Ussop.

-Cuando acabara de controlar las técnicas que me enseñó.

-Vamos, no digas tonterías, eres mucho más fuerte.- Dijo Ussop algo confuso.

-Sí, soy más fuerte, y he mejorado mucho en este tiempo, pero aún hay técnicas que soy incapaz de controlar, me extenúan física y mentalmente, son demasiado potentes, al menos para el nivel en el que estoy ahora.

- Aun así nos lo podías haber dicho.- Dijo Luffy de morros mientras mordía un trozo de monstruo marino que había robado de la nevera.- Además… ¡Pffff!

-¡Acabas de comer, animal!- Le interrumpió Sanji con una patada.- Luego nos quedamos sin provisiones.- Añadió dando una calada.- Pero nuestro capitán tiene razón, sabemos que eres muy fuerte, pero realmente no nos has mostrado hasta dónde llega tu fuerza.

-Sí, pero si os lo hubiera dicho, habría sido peor. Probablemente habríais recurrido a mí a la hora de solucionar algo importante, y yo habría cedido y usado una de esas técnicas. Lo que quiero decir es que debo tener mucho cuidado hasta que no sepa controlarlas, o podría poneros en peligro si se me fuesen de las manos.

Todos asintieron, entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, y decidieron dejar de preguntar acerca de Mihawk, pues aunque tenían muchas dudas, como por ejemplo qué le había ocurrido en el ojo, sabían que Zoro tenía buenos motivos para no hablar.

-En cuanto a Thriller Bark…- Rompió el silencio Luffy, captando la atención de todos y haciendo que Zoro se tensara.- No debiste hacerlo.

-Eres mi capitán, y vosotros mis nakamas, claro que debía.- Respondió sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los presentes.- Después de todo, soy el segundo de a bordo.

-Ibas a renunciar a tu sueño por nosotros.- Nami abrió la boca por primera vez.- No hay nada más importante que tu sueño para ti.

Zoro levantó la vista, aquel comentario le había dolido. Claro que su sueño era importante para él, pero estaban hablando de sus amigos, su familia. Era el tipo de comentario que se esperaría del cejas rizadas, pero no de ella pese a sus trifulcas constantes.

-Lo que Nami quiere decir, -interrumpió Luffy al ver la expresión de Zoro- es que se lo prometiste a Kuina, y todos sabemos que eso es muy importante para ti, no es algo que te tomes a la ligera, ni mucho menos, y el que lo hayas sacrificado por nosotros… -Todos miraban a su capitán, boquiabiertos. Definitivamente había madurado mucho desde la muerte de Ace, se había visto obligado a ello, aunque se empeñara en ocultarlo.- Gracias.- Finalizó mirando al suelo mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Es sólo que… puede que mi sueño se haya modificado ligeramente con el tiempo.- Respondió con una sonrisa que contagió al resto de la tripulación.

Pasaron varias horas más preguntando a Zoro a cerca de sus recuerdos, y hablando de los dos años que habían estado separados, hasta que finalmente, comenzó a atardecer.

-Bueno, dado que ya no hay más preguntas –dijo Nami levantándose.- ¿Qué tal si nos levantamos? Me duele el culo.- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras los demás salían de la cocina charlando animadamente.

Nami salió a la cubierta, había un viento cálido y agradable, que recordaba vagamente al otoño. Se dirigió al huerto de los mandarinos, y apoyada en la baranda miraba absorta cómo el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte, desplegando un sinfín de colores cálidos sobre el mar y el cielo. Era una visión mágica. En ese momento, notó cómo alguien pasaba por detrás de ella y se colocaba a su lado, mirando hacia el mar.

-Siento lo que dije antes.- Se disculpó la navegante.- No me expresé bien.

-No vengo por eso.- Contestó Zoro aparentemente relajado.

-¿Entonces?

-Dijiste que no había más preguntas, pero yo tengo una.- Nami se tensó en el acto. Pensaba que después de todo había conseguido pasar inadvertida.- Cuando estábamos en la celda y vimos tus recuerdos…- prosiguió Zoro al ver que Nami continuaba mirando a lontananza.- Vimos una conversación que tuviste con Sanji, y…

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?- Contestó Nami con una seguridad que realmente no sentía.

-¿Cómo acababa esa conversación?- Preguntó Zoro, esta vez visiblemente tenso y algo avergonzado.

-Simplemente dijo que era evidente que no podía pasar sin pelear contigo, que es mi forma de desahogarme – mintió tras unos segundos de duda.- Ya sabes cómo es Sanji –bromeó tratando de desviar la atención.- Me conoce bien.- Rió. Pero Zoro ya no escuchaba, un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos.- ¿Por qué preguntabas?- Dijo Nami sacándole de su trance, y mirándolo fijamente.

-Yo… verás…Quería saber que había dicho el cocinero pervertido de mí.- Mintió a su vez mientras notaba un pinchazo agudo.- Ya sabes, para ver si le tenía que machacar o no.-Sonrió en un esfuerzo por demostrar que era cierto.- Será mejor que me vaya, tengo que dormir un poco, hoy me toca hacer la guardia.- Se despidió.

-Claro, hasta luego.- Respondió Nami viendo cómo se alejaba, y sin poder evitar sentir una mezcla de desilusión y tristeza, que no sabía demasiado bien de dónde salían. Finalmente, marchó de aquel lugar, intentando descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior.

En ese mismo instante, el pequeño punto rojo de un cigarro, se encendía entre las sombras de los mandarinos.


End file.
